


"Do You Even Still Love Me?"

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Serious 707 | Choi Luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: A short angsty story based off of a request with the following prompts:1) "I can't do anything right"2) "Do you even still love me?"





	"Do You Even Still Love Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr- "Ohhh, how about 1 and 10 from the angst prompts for seven?? I live for angst tbh."
> 
> Remember, I'm glad you write a story for you! For any requests, reach out to me here or on my Tumblr- Takara-Kaneko

The past few weeks had been tough, MC had to admit. Through Saeyoung trying to reconnect with his brother, and track down Rika’s whereabouts, he now had to conceal him and his brother’s presence from their father. From such noticeable activities as of late, the prime minister himself has started snooping around.  
MC understood the weight that was resting on Saeyoung’s shoulder and tried to help in whatever way she could. That, she decided, would be to stay out of his way and help him indirectly. She became Vanderwood a maid of sorts, cleaning up behind him and making his food. He never said anything, deciding to focus on his work, but the look in his eyes was all she needed to keep going.  
But today has been worse than usual. MC didn't know all of the specifics, but he almost blew his cover. Thankfully, Saeyoung was a skilled enough hacker to cover over his mistakes before anyone could catch on, but his heart remained heavy. Not knowing what to do to help him, she decided to make Bungeo-ppang for him. Saeyoung was so surprised the first time she made them, and she would try to make them when he was upset.  
Knocking on the door, MC held a plate of the fish-shaped bread. There was no reply, only the steady clack of keys. “Sae, come on. You haven’t moved all day, come get some food.”  
Nothing.  
Sighing, she reached for the doorknob. Locked. MC stopped, her face marked with confusion. He had never locked himself in. Sure, stopped talking, eating, drinking. But he had never locked her out like that. She pursed her lip, slowly pulling a bobby pin from her hair, causing it to fall. Sticking it into the lock, the door opened with little resistance, but Saeyoung remained looked away, headphones over his ears.  
Mc approached him, softly placing her hand on his shoulder, missing how his eyes faltered before he regained his steely composure. “My love, please? It’s very late; you’ve been at this nonstop all day, you need to take a break.”  
“Can’t.”  
“You can, you know. You’re good enough to be able to take some time to sleep, or even just eat.”  
Her statement didn’t get a response, just a small hum in reply. MC didn’t mind. Hell, she’d be helping him hack if she knew how to. Unfortunately, the only things she knew how to do was picklock and hotwire.  
“Well, even if you don't want to, I do need some rest. But I don't want to leave you, so..” She left her sentence hanging as she set the plate down in front of him, deciding to lay down behind him, wrapping her arms around his back. “I’ll sleep here with you. So you can stay here even if you do choose to sleep.”  
With her behind him, he let his emotion show through, as tears stained his cheek he replied with a soft, “Thank you.”  
She awoke to a loud bang in another room. Looking around, Saeyoung was nowhere around, but daylight was beginning to creep through the window. Fearing the worst, MC rushed out into the kitchen, armed with a pocket knife she keeps in her purse. Instead of an intruder, she found Saeyoung crouched in the corner, surrounded by broken glass plates and… eggs?  
MC had an urge to laugh, but immediately stopped when she heard broken sobs.  
“Saeyoung? Sae, are you hurt?” She calmly asked as she approached him, trying to avoid the shards of glass around him.  
“No… But it.. doesn’t matter…” He choked out, stifling his tears.  
MC finally managed to reach him, not before stepping on a piece of glass. It hardly mattered, and she gasped more out of fear than in pain; but it was enough for him to look up, the expression on his face dropping a pit into her heart.  
“I can’t do anything right!”  
Sucking in a breath, MC reached out to comfort his, but Saeyoung swatted her away. Instead, he gripped her wrist, his thumb pressing into her palm.  
“I can’t find Rika, I can't hide from my father, I can’t hack fast enough, I can’t keep Saeran safe, I can’t even make this shitty breakfast for you!”  
Saeyoung’s breath hitched as he looked up at her for the first time, eyes expressing what words could never say, “Oh, MC, I can’t even protect you. You're the love of my life, and I’ve been the cause for so much pain. I mean…” He let go of her hand, cradling himself with his hands wrapped around him. “Do you even still love me?”  
He laughed harshly before she even got a moment to reply, “Of course you don’t, I mean, how could you? I’ve risked your whole life. The only reason you're here is probably out of pity and even then-“  
“Saeyoung Choi,” MC stated, placing a few fingers on his soft lips in an attempt to stop his anxious thinking. “My love, I am staying here because I choose to. Not out of pity, or guilt, or any other reason than because I love you! I have loved you since the moment I met you and that will never change, no matter what happens.”  
Even as Saeyoung shook his head and tried to rebuke her confession, she persisted, “Sae, you are the smartest person I have ever known. You have done so much, but all you see is what you have yet to complete. You have kept Saeran and me safe from everything. You’re skilled enough to keep us safe, and I couldn’t dare ask you for anything more. I don’t think I could live without you.”  
With a smile, MC extended her free hand towards him. Reluctantly accepting it, the two of them stood up; where she immediately burrowed herself into Saeyoung’s arms.  
“You are perfect for me the way you are. I don’t think I could live without you… No matter how many plates you break or eggs you drop.” Hiding her sniffles with a giggle, she looked up at him, placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Saeyoung embraced her tightly, leaning onto her shoulder, savoring the comfort of her scent.  
The two stayed for countless moments. At this moment, there were no problems, no missions, no reason to be afraid, no eggs surrounding them, it was only them, frozen in this space together.  
“I think I’m about to pass out..” MC muttered, her voice muffled. “Your shirt is trying to suffocate me.”  
Without skipping a beat, he began laughing, releasing her from his grasp. MC made a dramatic display of inhaling, placing a hand on her chest. Neither could hold back their laughter now that they look at the eggs strewn around them.  
“If I may ask, what were you even doing?”  
Saeyoung shrugged awkwardly, saying “A little after you fell asleep, I decided to join you. But I could only sleep for a little bit. It was still dark when I woke up. I got up to start working, but I saw the Bungeo-ppang you made for me. I promised that I would take just a moment to make something for you because you’ve been doing so much for me. But I, uh, my hand got too closer to the burner when I was putting the eggs on a plate…”  
Without meaning, MC couldn't help but laugh. He was a mess, she completely understood that. But he was her mess, even with his perfections and his faults. Saeyoung was her life and MC wanted nothing more than to be by his side through whatever he faced. For the two of them stay together, she would face the whole world.


End file.
